


Borders

by pandamonium799



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamonium799/pseuds/pandamonium799
Summary: As the one race that has been blessed with no major conflicts, hobbits have been subject to many admiring or jealous rumors. Even though the rumors are totally false, underneath the lies and jealous words, they all do have a bit of truth and a hint of mystery. Why do hobbits never leave the Shire? Are they really that content?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't own the Hobbit.

* * *

Throughout Middle Earth, there have always been rumors about hobbits.

As the one race that has been blessed with no major conflicts, they have been subject to many admiring or jealous rumors. One rumor said that the reason hobbits don’t travel is because once they leave the Shire, they turn into monsters.

Another rumor stated that the reason hobbits could not swim was because they were made of stone. Yet another rumor said that hobbits were too scared of the outside world. Many thought that that was the reason many hobbits never left the Shire, which is very ridiculous.

Even though the rumors are totally false, underneath the lies and jealous words, they all do have a bit of truth and a hint of mystery. Why do hobbits never leave the Shire? Are they really that content?

* * *

 

It turns out that in this small paradise, most hobbits are stuck. They cannot leave the Shire.

‘Why are they stuck? Can’t they just cross the borders and leave?’, one might ask.

Well they can leave, it just has to be by invitation. Someone must ask them to leave.

Now I know what you are thinking. You must believe that there is a barrier or force keeping them from leaving. But this is where you are wrong. There is nothing keeping them there, just good upbringings and manners.

As you know, hobbits are a very polite race. Everyone must send an invite before showing up at another’s dwelling, afternoon tea is a must, and manners are key. (That is part of the reason why there are seven meals in a day. They are the perfect excuse to show off your manners and culinary expertise.)

However, leaving the Shire is considered the worst insult. Especially without an invitation.

Leaving would mean that everything they own would be forfeit. They would lose their rights and citizenship. The family of the unfortunate individual would be forever shamed and whatever prestige they had would be lost. Because, you see, it is very rude to leave the Shire, even when one tells others that one is leaving. What would happen to their estates and fields?

But, how would the hobbits that stayed know if one has left, unless they were all spying on each other?

In order to tell when a hobbit has left, something peculiar happens to them. Nobody in this generation knows what it is (because no one has left), but according to past records, it is very odd.

For example, the first hobbit recorded who left without an invite, lost all of his hair quite suddenly. This created quite a scandal until he finally confessed. Another hobbit went from the best chef in town, to the worst cook who burnt salads. She was never invited to any cooking events after that fact got out.

For many, this punishment was just not worth the hassle. So, they just got used to staying and never leaving.

* * *

 

Now, the invitations.

As most readers are aware, it is considered very impolite and rude to reject an invitation. Especially if the invitation was a plea for help or a business venture.

This is why no hobbit thought it strange when a certain wizard asked young Bilbo to accompany him on an adventure.

Many, in fact, were overjoyed.

You see, before Bilbo was born, his mother accepted the wizard’s invitation too. She was very adventurous and wild (almost too wild), but like the rest of the hobbits, never left until she was asked.

Poor thing though. During what is now called the Fell Winter, she decided to visit her father, the Thain, and the rest of her family one evening with Bilbo and Bungo, her husband. According to Bilbo later, who was the only survivor of this incident, she had seen something moving across the border and decided to investigate.

The problem with this, though, is that no one asked her to cross.

No one really knows what happened to her or Bungo after that. They just vanished and Bilbo came back to Bag End alone.

Because he was a minor at the time, he did not lose his rank, or his respectability, as it was his parents decision to cross the border. But most people were still upset that the only punishment was a small fine.

However, that is not the point of this story.

Young Bilbo has just been asked to go on an adventure and the only polite course of action would be to accept. This is where our story begins.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Accepting the Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't own the Hobbit.

 

When Bilbo woke up in the morning, he was not expecting to be asked on an adventure, especially by Gandalf. The only polite thing to do is to accept, which he did.

Asking Gandalf about the journey and destination itself is unprofitable. He is very secretive apparently. It also turns out that there would be more companions on this adventure, but Gandalf would not tell Bilbo how many.

“Just cook enough for a small hobbit gathering”, he said while laughing. Then, Gandalf left, muttering to himself until he was no longer in ear-shot.

Now, a small hobbit gathering is no small feat, especially if it is to feed. Each hobbit could eat well over three to four times their weight, so there must be a lot of food prepared. This request sent Bilbo into a panic, realizing that if he didn’t start cooking right away he would not have enough food, which is very embarrassing for a host.

* * *

Now, most hobbits knew that Bilbo lived by himself after his parents disappeared.

When he ran into the market place one afternoon, which is very unbecoming of a gentle-hobbit, and started buying an absurd amount of food, many were curious. (It turns out that many in the Shire are gossips and love hearing new stories.)

This is when most of Hobbiton found out that Gandalf had asked Bilbo on an adventure. Many looked at Bilbo in shock when he revealed this, as it had been quite some time since a hobbit had gone on an adventure. Leaving the Shire was a cause of worry and celebration. Worry, because no one really knew what was past the borders, as no one had crossed in quite some time, and celebration because someone was actually leaving after being invited.

The fact that the hobbits don’t leave the Shire and are rather secretive led to the fact that no one really knew anything about the Shire or hobbits. Hobbits, while well-mannered and polite, are rather secretive before they know you. If it can be avoided, they won’t tell you any information.

However, because of this secretive nature, the dwarves, elves, and men find little need to travel through the Shire. Who would want to travel through a nation where all the people just stared at you? Hence why the Shire has no visitors. Because there are no regular visitors, no one is there to ask the hobbits to leave.

That is why when Bilbo announced that he had been asked to participate in an adventure, many hobbits decided to help out on the preparations and start a celebration for this memorable occasion.


	3. Meeting the Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own the Hobbit.

As the evening was drawing to a close and the time of the meeting drew closer, Bilbo Baggins was hard at work. Many well-wishing relatives have been bringing extravagant dishes for his soon to be guests. He has been having to sort them for hours.

(The relatives are probably more excited for this adventure than Bilbo himself is. Mainly because they would inherit the most desirable property, known as Bag End, if Bilbo died while on his adventure.)

Most of the well-wishers were also loitering around his property too, until Bilbo put a stop to that.

("It is very rude to be loitering", he said loudly, and suddenly, everyone was gone.)

In the peace of his smial, Bilbo was wondering if this adventure was actually worth going on. His mother had warned him that even if it was rude, if he didn't feel comfortable going somewhere or doing something, than he could decline.

Many would not understand why his mother would dare to go against the unspoken rules of society so often, but Bilbo listened to her teachings. They had saved him from embarrassment more than once.

* * *

 

However, while Bilbo was thinking, knocking startled him. The first of his guests had arrived.

What stood behind the door surprised him. As a hobbit who had never left the Shire, Bilbo obviously has never seen several of the common races of Middle Earth, only heard of them. Elves, Men, and Dwarves being the ones he wanted to see, and orcs, goblins, and trolls being the ones he wanted to avoid.

So hopefully this excuse will be part of the reason he was staring at what could only be a dwarf on his front porch. The dwarf was huge, with tattoos and piercings standing out after an initial once-over. On his back, there was two axes, which are the first real weapons Bilbo has seen.

(Living in the Shire means that the only threat is falling or tripping. Hobbits may have seen battle or hardships in the past, but now, there are no reasons to carry weapons. No one commits crimes because everyone trusts each other.)

"Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service."

The sentence was spoken in such a gruff manner that it startled the hobbit out of his stupor.

"Ahh, Bilbo Baggins at yours. Excuse me, but are you part of Gandalf's party?"

The sentence was not spoken with much tact but he had to make sure that he wasn't inviting some random person into his home.

"He said there would be food, and lots of it." After saying his piece, the dwarf tried to barge in.

"He said? Gandalf? Sir, please tell me, are you part of Gandalf's party?"

Trying to block the door from this huge dwarf, Dwalin, was probably not the smartest move in the world, but it is always good to be cautious of strangers. Dwalin looked amused at Bilbo's attempt of keeping him out, but answered his question.

"Aye, but it is more Thorin's party than Gandalf's." The second part was said quieter, almost like he was talking to himself.

Bilbo started a bit, realizing that he has been very rude to one of his guests. He had forced Dwalin to identify himself, doubted his words, and made him stand outside. (His father would probably be ashamed of his behavior.)

Bilbo invited Dwalin inside, making sure he took off his coat, shoes, and put his weapons in a chest by the door. Then he herded Dwalin into the dinning room so he could serve him some food as a snack while they waited for the others. Dwalin looked annoyed by his fussing, but went along with it anyways.

* * *

This encounter set the pace for the rest of the night. Dwarves came in groups of twos, and threes, put their gear by the door, and ate the home-cooked meals provided by overzealous, curious relatives. (Many of the Dwarves were surprised by how Bilbo looked, just as how he was surprised by how they looked. They were expecting a burglar to be more sneaky looking.)

The night went by peacefully until Thorin came, but that is a king for you. They just have to make grand entrances, say snarky comments, and ruin the happy atmosphere.

However, once Bilbo heard that his job on this adventure was to steal from a dragon, he became skeptical. How could a hobbit, who knows nothing of stealing, burglar from a dragon?! Don't dragons have noses that can smell scents for miles?! He can't do that! He'll be burned alive!!

* * *

 

This direction of thinking is what started this whole mess in the first place. Bilbo started to have negative thoughts about his job as a burglar before the company had even left. You could almost say that in his mind, he had rejected the invitation.

(Once you are asked, you must be asked again in person if you reject the invitation the first time. If you are not asked again to leave, then you can't cross the border without something peculiar happening to you, which is what happens to everyone.)

However, Bilbo did not know that he had rejected the first invitation in his mind. He wasn't even planning on going until he heard the Dwarves sing about their home. The contract on the table was very tempting the next morning.

* * *

 

The door has just been shut on an empty smial that lost its owner to an adventure.

* * *

 

**Extra:**

After getting the snack for Dwalin, Bilbo had to ask a question.

"Umm, excuse me if this seems rude, but how many are in Gandalf's, I mean Thorin's, party? Gandalf didn't give me an exact number. He just said to have enough food for a small hobbit gathering, but some of those can be quite large…"

Dwalin looked up from is snack with a blank face. "He didn't tell you how many of us there are?"

"No?"

"Do you even know what the quest is for?"

"No? Gandalf said that it is just an adventure."

Dwalin looked angry, though Bilbo couldn't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
